The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the Government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefor.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camouflaged mats for concealment and erosion control and, more particularly, to a camouflaged mat formed with an absorbent medium for absorbing water and tubes containing fiber and hydraulic cement that will react and harden when wetted to form stiff members.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of concealing fresh excavations would involve anchoring camouflage-patterned tarps or netting over the surface. Anchoring would be done by staking or weighting down the netting with sandbags or tying the tarp to soil anchors. Dust would have to be controlled by using a water spray or applying a dust palliative to the soil.
The present invention comprises a mat for covering soil which composes a lower fabric layer; an upper fabric layer superimposed over the lower fabric layer; and a water absorbing means interposed between said lower fabric means and upper fabric means. In a preferred embodiment, the mat has a rigid tubular support, is quilted and has a camouflaged upper surface.